Deseo
by cristal12997
Summary: Todos deseamos algo en la vida. Ya sea una incalculable fortuna. Tener hombres o mujeres a nuestra disposición. O ser de la alta sociedad. Pero cuando la gente escucha que algo o alguien puede hacer realidad lo que mas anhelan con tan solo decirlo, puede despertar lo peor de ellos y hacer las cosas mas horribles sin importarles cuantos salgan perjudicados.
1. Asalto

**Primero, lamento mucho en no a ver avanzado con mis otros fics pero como comprenderán estoy muy ocupada y por culpa de la universidad. Por lo tanto este nuevo fic es una de mis ideas que tengo en mi pervertida cabeza. Y recordare que publicare mis nuevos proyectos antes de que los trabajos en la universidad no me dejen hacer ni un pequeño párrafo en las nuevas historias que hare mas los nuevos capítulos de mis otros fics. Como he de decir que este fic tendrá lenguaje brusco, muerte de personajes, lime, lemon, violación y la tortura de inocentes.**

**Bien espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Asalto**

_Tock tock _

– Kagamine-sama

_Gruñido_

_Tock tock_

– Kagamine-sama

– ¿Eh?

_Tock tock_

– Kagamine-sama

Otro gruñido se escuchó en una habitación decorada elegante mente con muebles costosos y la madera de los muebles como el ropero, el soporte de la cama y las mesitas de noche a los lados de estas que son de caoba genuina y el suelo es de la madera nogal que también es muy reconocida.

En la cama en donde era origen de esos gruñidos que fueron la señal de que la persona que estaba durmiendo se estaba despertando. A regañadientes se despertó y se rasco un poco su hermoso cabello dorado que estaba algo despeinado mientras abrió un poco sus ojos dejando ver un poco sus iris azules como el cielo y miraba a su izquierda y derecha en tratar de identificar su entorno. El dejo escapar un bostezo mientras se froto sus ojos y cuando pudo abrirlos completamente noto que estaba casi desnudo.

Cuando sintió un movimiento a su lado derecho miro a una mujer desnuda que era cubierta por una delgada sábana blanca con una sonrisa en sus labios. Él sonrió de lado mientras agarraba uno de los cabellos de la chica a su lado.

Recordó que había sido invitado a una fiesta de la duquesa Galaco. Hubo también otras doncellas que no le quitaban el ojo de encima y no se molestaban en disimular su sonrojo al verle, no las culpaba siendo de características y rasgos de rasgos no muy masculinos pero tampoco tan afeminados y que son de admirar. No las culpaba en mostrarse atraídas hacia el cómo abejas a la miel.

Y por supuesto la duquesa Galaco no fue una "presa difícil".

Recordó los guiños e insinuaciones que le hizo en la fiesta. No se molestó en ocultarlas, y bueno, tenía que admitir que hace tiempo que no se divertía con una hermosa "dama". Mentiría que no le llamo la atención los colores de su largo cabello. Era casi como si su cabello fuera un arcoíris, a excepción del color castaño que tenía.

Escucho los golpes de la puerta y que alguien pronunciaba su nombre que fueron los responsables en despertarlo.

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y se levantó mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba y dejarlos caer mientras los mecía un poco. Del suelo encontró y agarro su camisa blanca de manga larga y su abrigo negro y se los acomodó al igual que sus zapatos de tacón bajo. Con los dedos se peinó y se amarro su cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo. Cuando se checo a sí mismo en que se veía presentable, abrió la puerta para hacerle frente a la persona que no dejaba de golpear la puerta y tampoco paraba en decir su nombre.

Al abrirla vio a un hombre de unos 18 años de casi su edad (tiene 19) de cabellos y ojos amarillo que estaban entre amarillo-azufre y el amarillo-mostaza. Y por su vestimenta se podía identificar fácilmente como un mayordomo. Y por la mueca que tenía en el rostro se veía algo angustiado.

– ¿Qué sucede Nero?

– Kagamine-sama recibí un mensaje de parte de su padre Leon Kagamine y solicita su presencia en la mansión Kagamine de inmediato – dijo apresuradamente el criado.

El rubio dejo salir un suspiro.

– Mi viejo siempre sabe cómo arruinar mi diversión. Bien es mejor no hacerlo esperar o hará que haga su papeleo… otra vez

Sin mirar a la duquesa que estaba aún dormida se marchó de esa habitación y sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. Ese era problema de ella en dejar que alguien que acababa de conocer jugara e hiciera con su cuerpo lo que le daba su gana. Ellos dos salieron de la mansión de la duquesa Galaco en dirección al carruaje que los esperaba.

Cuando subieron al carruaje que los esperaba y empezó a marchar el rubio se quedó mirando la ventana de la puerta del carruaje y viendo como el hermoso jardín y los arbustos bien cortados desaparecían mientras se alejaban de la mansión para después ver un césped corto. Observo como el paisaje cambiaba para ver las casas y tiendas de la gente de clase media y una que otra tienda de clase alta.

Por la ventana del carruaje observo como faltaba poco para llegar al muelle y al barco que los llevara a su mansión. Observo a algunas personas que compraban comida como peces, pulpos, calamares y a unas mujeres que rebelaban mucho de su escote a algunos marinos. Sintió repulsión hacia ellos. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo miro que Nero salió del transporte.

– Kagamine-sama me adelantare en preparar la nave

Y con eso Nero se marchó a preparar el barco que lo llevara a la mansión Kagamine.

Como se habrán dado cuenta soy Len Kagamine único heredero de la fortuna Kagamine. Mi familia es muy reconocida por sus productos de alta y fina calidad, como los muebles, cojines, colchones, juguetes, y también los esquicitos chocolates que son los que más se venden en donde los distribuyen. Además no solo soy de una familia rica, también soy de la nobleza, mi padre es el actual conde Leon Kagamine. Mi madre Sweet Ann o "Dulce Ana", murió hace un par de años.

Aunque la fortuna que me espera será grandiosa, también vendrá el inminente trabajo, reuniones y los acuerdos con gente importante para poder extender aún más el negocio de la familia. Aunque es un precio que valdrá la pena con tal de poseer la fortuna que me aguarda.

Cuando Salí del carruaje vi a una hermosa chica de cabellos largos cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes y vestía con un vestido rojo que rebelo mucho de sus grandes pechos y mire como me guiño un ojo e hizo una sonrisa seductora que encantaría a cualquiera. Disimule mi estremecimiento ante ella y aparte la mirada mientras le daba una de mis sonrisas falsas que encantaban a cualquier mujer que deseaba.

Aunque no me negaba a cualquier mujer que sea de bella apariencia, pero sobre todo con un cuerpo bien dotado, me daba asco las mujeres que eran unas auténticas rameras que solo entregaban sus cuerpos por un puñado de billetes o unas cuantas monedas que no alcanzarían ni para una comida decente.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, a veces detestaba mi hermoso atractivo sexual que lograría hipnotizar incluso a la mujer más dura. Hubo varias mujeres que no se doblaron ante mis sonrisas pero mostraron un leve sonroso en sus mejillas y cuando utilice las palabras adecuadas para ellas. Esas mujeres estuvieron en la palma de mi mano.

– Kagamine-sama

Dirigí mi atención hacia Nero que estaba en la cubierta del navío y recargaba sus manos en la barandilla de madera.

– Kagamine-sama ya podemos irnos

– Entendido Nero

Gracias al aviso de mi mayordomo subí al barco y me dispuse a ir a mi camarote. Mi aposento era el más elegante de ese buque y cerrando la puerta de mi camarote detrás de mí, me acosté en mi cama y disfrutando de la tranquilidad que había en mí aposento. Pero no me duro mucho la tranquilidad al escuchar que alguien me llamaba mientras golpeaban la puerta de mi camarote.

– ¿Quién?

– Soy Nero

– No estoy

– Kagamine-sama quiero saber si ¿Quiere que le traiga su desayuno?

– Quiero langosta con mantequilla

– Kagamine-sama eso ese platillo sería mejor para el medio día o la cena

– Bien entonces quiero un coctel de frutas y asegúrate de que tenga plátano

– Si Kagamine-sama

Cuando escuche los pasos de Nero alejándose de la puerta de mi aposento me recosté en mi cama y me dispuse a descansar un poco mientras Nero llegaba con mi coctel de frutas.

– Levanten el ancla

– Abran las velas

– Fijen curso hacia el sur

Escuche los gritos de los marineros mientras el barco comenzaba a moverse antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

– Kagamine-sama

_Silencio_

– Por favor Kagamine-sama despierte ya llegamos a nuestro destino

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Desperté al escuchar a Nero llamándome. Atontado me senté en mi cama y puse mis pies en el suelo de madera. Cuando me levante me acomode mi cola de caballo que se había desecho al haberme estado moviendo mientras dormía. Cuando me acomode mi peinado abrí la puerta de mi aposento y vi que mi criado estaba frente a mí y ver que se dirigía a la cubierta del barco. Con lentitud lo seguí y al llegar a la cubierta vi que ya era la hora del crepúsculo.

Mire hacia el cielo y vi algunas estrellas en el atardecer y apenas pude distinguir una isla que se hacía más grande a cada momento.

– Falta poco para que mi otou-san me sermone otra vez

– Kagamine-sama no estoy seguro que su padre vaya a darle otro de sus sermones

– Nero lo conozco ya estoy a solo seis meses de cumplir los 20 años lo que significa que no podré ir con libertad a todo lugar al que quiero ir, al igual como estar con las chicas con las que yo desee

– Si, Kagamine-sama

– Además ya lo puedo escuchar, me dirá… _Len es hora de que tomes la responsabilidad de la familia Kagamine y actúes como tal. No solo debes ser responsable y serio en asuntos de negocios, también tienes que sentar cabeza y producir el siguiente heredero de la familia Kagamine_ – hice mi imitación de la voz de mi padre y vi que Nero intentaba no reírse lo cual me hizo sonreír.

– Si Kagamine-sama su padre puede ser muy estricto a veces

– Si

Mientras miraba a la isla a la cual nos aproximábamos en llegar pude sentir un aura de inquietud a mi lado. Por la comisura de mi ojo vi que mi mayordomo tenía un visaje angustioso y miraba hacia el mar abierto. No solo él, también la tripulación de mi barco tenían ese gesto de azoramiento y cuidado, como si estuvieran esperando a ser asaltados.

– Nero

– S-si Kagamine-sama

– ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?

– N-no K-Kagamine-sama

No me lo creí. Por el tono de voz que uso supe que se encontraba muy nervioso. Como un conejo que estaba paralizado por el miedo al ser el bocado de su depredador.

– Nero

– S-si

– Escúpelo ¿Qué está pasando? – dije tratando de controlar mi tono de voz.

– No está pasando nada Kagamine-sama

– Nero se te escucha muy nervioso y te vez más pálido de lo normal ¿Qué sucede?

– K-Kagamine-sama ya vamos a llegar, será mejor que le diga al capitán que nos demos prisa

Lo sujete del brazo y le fruncí el entrecejo al ver que me estaba evadiendo. No iba a permitir que me ocultara cosas si sabía lo que le convenía.

– Dime Nero si no quieres que le diga a mi padre que me estas ocultando cosas.

– Kagamine-sama… trate de no alarmarse pero en el mensaje que recibí de su padre

* * *

_Flashback_

_Estaba preparando el carruaje e indicándole al conductor que iría a checar si Len ya se habia despertado hasta que un señor con el traje de los sirvientes de la familia Kagamie llego con una carta que me entrego. _

– _Nero Akita un mensaje escrito por el conde Leon Kagamine en persona_

– _¿Un mensaje del conde?_ _– dije mientras rompía el sello de cera con el emblema de la familia Kagamine_

**_Carta_**

_Nero Akita es urgente que traigas a mi hijo a casa cuanto antes. Según los informes de mis guardias se ha visto a un barco cangrejero que ha rondando por las aguas cerca de mi isla. No estábamos seguros si era un barco enemigo hasta que vimos una bandera blanca con una calavera negra en el mástil más alto._

_Trae a mi hijo antes de que anochezca ya que con un barco tan grande necesitaran estar bajo la seguridad de la noche para que sus robos sean fructíferos. _

**_Fin de la carta_**

– _¡¿PIRATAS?! – grite mientras corría hacia la mansión de la duquesa Galaco._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

– Eso fue lo que ocurrió

Me quede mirando a Nero sin expresión antes de reírme a carcajadas e importándome poco que él y los marineros me miraban raro. Cuando me tranquilice un poco mire con burla a Nero mientras este tenía una ceja levantada.

– Nero creo que te equivocaste de trabajo porque deberías ser comediante

– ¿Kagamine-sama?

– Nero ¿En serio creíste en lo que mi otou-san escribió en esa carta?

– Pero Kagamine-sama…

– Mi otou-san es capaz de inventaras cosas con tal de que regrese pronto a casa – le interrumpí – la última vez que quiso que fuera a casa de inmediato invento que una langosta azul gigante atacaba las costas de mi isla

– P-pero Kagamine-sama hubo varios testigos que vieron a un navío cangrejero navegando cerca de su isla por las noches, y también hubo robos e incendios de buques pequeños causados por ese barco, y a pesar de que es muy grande y pesado siempre logra escapar

– Nero aunque se hubieran visto esos piratas en mi isla natal, y de las características que tiene ese barco son ciertas, estoy seguro de que ya…

No pude terminar al haber escuchado el _clanck_ de algo duro cayendo en la cubierta. Cuando fije mi vista en el origen del sonido vi un gancho de tres puntas caer en la cubierta de madera y empezó a arrastrarse lejos de donde estábamos Nero y yo hasta llegar a la barandilla del barco y clavar una de sus puntas en él.

Me quede sin palabras ante lo que vi, pero no pude procesar que después de ese gancho se quedara clavado en la barandilla aparecieran otros seis o siete iguales al anterior se clavaran en el suelo o la barandilla. La verdad no pude saber cuántos fueron ya que la noche había llegado y la luz de la luna creciente apenas iluminaba el área en donde estaba.

Aunque la luz de la luna creciente no era tanta como el de la luna llena daba suficiente luz para que pudiera distinguir un enorme barco con tres mástiles de gran tamaño. En el mástil de en medio vi una bandera blanca con una calavera negra y ver a ese buque acercarse hacia el pequeño nao en donde estaba. Al instante comprendí que la advertencia que me dio mi padre era verdad. Antes de que dijera nada.

– Sabía que nos atraparían

– ¡¿Qué debemos hacer?!

– Todos a cubierta piratas a estribor ¡Ataquen!

– Enciendan las antorchas

– Protejan a Kagamine-sama a toda costa

Escuche a los marinos gritar mientras miraba que la nave cangrejero chocaba contra mi barco y observar que el nao enemigo salían cinco hombres de apariencia casi joven como yo y parecían no llegar a los treinta años. Uno era de ojos y cabello azul oscuro con una bufanda del mismo color. Otro era castaño con ojos entre marrón-rojizo. Otro era de cabello rosa y ojos azules. El siguiente era de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color solo que este tenía lentes. Y el último era de cabello morado y ojos azules. La diferencia del último con los primeros cuatro era en que ellos tienen el cabello corto y sostenían espadas, mientras que el último tenía muy largo el cabello y recogido en una cola de caballo alta y con un sable.

– Escuchen no es nada personal, pero solo seguimos órdenes y además tenemos que sobrevivir

Escuche las palabras del hombre de la bufanda antes de que él y sus compañeros atacaran hacia los marineros que tomaron posición de defensa y atacaran a los intrusos.

Lo único que podía hacer era alejarme y tratar de ocultarme mientras miraba por las comisuras de mis ojos en como la tripulación de mi nave, a pesar de ser más que ellos eran vencidos con facilidad. Mire como cada miembro de mi navío caía ensangrentado en la cubierta mientras se retorcían y después dejar de moverse mientras que los que seguían en pie chocaban espada con espada con esos bucaneros.

Quería irme de esa horrible visión. No quería presenciar ese espectáculo y después ser el siguiente en caer en el suelo y luchar por respirar para después no sentir ni ver nada. Pero mientras caminaba y trataba de esconderme sentí que alguien me tiraba al suelo. Me invadió el pánico al creer que me derribo uno de esos piratas y querer darme el golpe de gracia. Pero cuando vi a la persona que me empuje me llene de alivio al ver que fue Nero.

Más no duro porque vi que una hoja de metal atravesó su estómago por completo y ver un líquido carmesí salir no solo de su estómago sino también de su boca.

– K-Kagamine-sama

Vi que la espada fue retirada de su estómago y vi que el quien lo apuñalo era un niño de entre seis o siete años de cabellos amarillos al igual que sus ojos, solo que su ojo izquierdo estaba vendado al igual como su pie izquierdo y su rodilla derecha y estaba descalzo.

– K-Kagamine-s-sama huye

Al escuchar a Nero mientras lo veía caer al suelo y un charco de su sangre se formaba alrededor él comprendí de inmediato que ese niño me tenía como su objetivo y Nero se interpuso en su camino, tomando mi lugar.

– No puedo creer que ese ese estúpido mayordomo arruinara mi ataque

Escuche lo que le decía a Nero y vi que me inspeccionaba con su ojo bueno.

– Por como vistes debes ser un noble o el hijo de uno… creo que serás un buen rehén

Escuche a ese mocoso asesino.

– Meito, Kiyoteru llevémonoslo

Eso fue lo último que escuche de ese maldito hijo de puta antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en mi nuca y perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí llega este capitulo. espero que hayan disfrutado del inicio de mi nueva historia ya que pronto estrenare otra, lo máximo que me tardaría en publicarlo seria el martes. Tengo poco tiempo. Y si se preguntan por que el martes es que tendré muy pronto un examen de la universidad muy importante y voy a pasarme un largo tiempo estudiando y empezare el jueves de la siguiente semana, por eso adelanto mis proyectos, aunque creo que eso ya se los mencione antes.**

**Como sea espero poder actualizar pronto esta como mis otras historias ya que lo que tengo que estudiar mas lo importante que es ese examen no podre actualizar mis historias por un largo tiempo hasta después de que haga el examen y falta varios meses para que llegue y quiero estudiar con tiempo.**

**Bueno creo que es todo, espero que por favor dejen reviews y que también hayan disfrutado de ese prologo.**


	2. Tripulacion

**Después de mucho tiempo e podido actualizar esta historia y espero que les guste. Aunque sea un poco corto espero lo disfruten ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir por las tareas u.u**

**ADVERTENCIA: leve maltrato, un poco de lenguaje vulgar y de doble sentido.**

* * *

**Tripulación**

Sintió la tenue luz del sol golpear su cara mientras lentamente despertaba y dejaba salir un quejido por el leve dolor que tenía en su espalda y su nuca.

Aun podía escuchar con claridad los gritos de su embarcación peleando para protegerlo de esos piratas que atacaron su barco y también el cuerpo desangrándose de Nero en el frio suelo de madera y el rostro del maldito mocoso que lo apuñalo.

Miro su entorno y no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que estaba en una celda. Los barrotes de metal estaban un poco oxidados y la cama de madera con paja que había ahí no lucia muy cómoda, salvo por el hecho de que la madera de esa cama estaba más podrida que la del suelo.

Agarro uno de los barrotes y vio a los lados del pasillo solo para ver que la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio al saber que estaba solo. Miro la cerradura. Miro nuevamente a los pasillos si podía encontrar la llave y la vio colgando en un clavo que estaba cerca de la puerta que era la salida y entrada de ese calabozo.

Un suspiro de decepción no tardó en aparecer.

Realmente maldecía su suerte.

Primero estaba en la cima del mundo y ahora se encontraba en un calabozo del barco cangrejero del que le advirtió Nero. El y su estúpido orgullo.

_Tap tap tap_

Escucho el sonido de pasos que se acercaban a la puerta de esa mazmorra. Al escuchar abrir la puerta el retrocedió hasta la pared y ver al hombre de cabellos morados y un chico de su edad de cabellos verdes y ojos azules mirarlo sin expresión.

– ¿Este es el sujeto noble que raptaron Gakupo?

– Así es Gumiya – el llamado Gakupo lo miro aburrimiento – que impotente se ve ¿No es así?

– Tú lo has dicho Gakupo

Len miro con enojo al llamado "Gumiya" mientras este le sonrió con sorna. Observo al peli-morado sacar las llaves que estaban cerca de la puerta de esa recamara y abrir la puerta de su celda. Miro como guardo las llaves en sus bolsillos y puso su mano en la empuñadura de su katana.

– La capitana quiere verte niño mimado

.

El barco cangrejero sin duda era mucho más grande de lo que había esperado.

Los pasillos eran muy anchos y la forma en la que estaban decorados cada uno de los detalles estaban acomodados de una manera muy fina y perfecta para ser de un barco pirata. Se imaginaba algo mucho más sucio y desordenado que esto.

Pero si lo pensaba bien, hasta la celda en donde estaba no parecía tan desagradable como lo había escuchado de la gente de su isla que a veces eran raptadas cuando los piratas atacaban.

Miro al peli-morado y al peli-verde que estaban a su izquierda y derecha que impedían una diminuta oportunidad de escapar. Pero aunque lograra escapar de ellos es posible que se encuentre con los otros tipos que atacaron su nao y posiblemente muchos otros de su tripulación.

_La capitana quiere verte_

Recordó las palabras que Gakupo le dijo.

Si la capitana era hermosa bien podría seducirla y hacer que ella haga de su voluntad y hacer que ella lo deje en su isla para después no volverla a ver. Pero el problema sería su tripulación, sin olvidar que es posible de que esa capitana ya conozca _todas _las partes de un hombre. Y es posible de que eso alargue (o acorte) su tiempo en esa gigantesca nave. Pero de una forma u otra tiene que salir de ahí.

– Creo que el barco se hace más pequeño Gakupo

– ¿Por qué lo dices Gumiya?

– Estábamos en la prisión del barco que se encontraba casi el último piso del navío y solo estamos a diez metros del despacho de nuestra capitana y no tardamos más de una hora como las primeras veces

Efectivamente se encontraba una puerta pintada de rojo con detalles dorados.

Al estar frente a la entrada vio como Gakupo agarro el pomo de oro de la puerta y lo giro a la derecha y abrir por completo la entrada. Lo primero que noto al entrar a esa oficina era lo espaciosa que era. Y dentro del despacho estaban los otros sujetos que asaltaron su nave y al niño que mato a Nero junto con otros tres adultos que no había visto en el momento del ataque.

Lo más curioso (y extraño) que le resulto de esas tres personas eran que se parecían a él, solo que dos de cabellos negros, uno con ojos amarillos y otros de color gris (casi blanco) y tenía los cabellos blancos con ojos rojos.

Algo más para agregar a la lista es en que todos ellos (exceptuando a Gakupo y Gumiya) estaban formados en dos líneas. Y al dirigir la mirada al frente vio un escritorio caoba y a una persona que apoyo sus codos en esta mientras tenía sus dedos entrelazados y tenía la mirada baja (y el sombrero que tenía en la cabeza no lo ayudaba) mientras estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser una silla de roble.

– Ohhh~ ¿Este es en noble del que me hablaste Oliver?

Su voz era suave pero un poco aguda. Miro a Oliver mientras que este permanecía con un semblante tranquilo.

– Si capitana – dijo con voz firme – pienso que podrían darnos una buena recompensa por el

La capitana permaneció callada mientras levantaba la mirada y casi dejo salir un gritillo de sorpresa.

La capitana era mucho más joven que él y de todos los hombres de esa sala. No tanto como la momia rubia, pero si joven. Era como verse al espejo, solo que ella era aún más joven y tenía el cabello más cortó que él. Aunque era muy linda la sonrisa que tenía decía otra cosa. La vio levantarse y observo dirigirse lentamente hacia él.

Miro su ropa y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco "encendido" al verla.

Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y sobre esta estaba un chaleco negro que estaba abierto. Una falda blanca con detalles azules que estaba unos quince centímetros más baja que sus caderas y unas botas que estaban por debajo de las rodillas de color negro. Si no fuera por el chaleco, sus botas y la calavera negra que estaba rodeado por una serpiente que se mordía la cola en su sombrero de pirata todo de su ropa seria blanco.

– Esto si es curioso – dijo ella mientras seguía sonriendo – es como verme a un espejo solo que más adulto y mucho más masculino… bueno, no tanto

Resistió el impulso de gritarle ya que sabía que no le conviene hacerle una escena a la capitana, y menos frente a hombres armados con sus espadas y pistolas que colgaban de las cinturas de su tripulación. Y por la forma en que lo estaban mirando sabía que esperaban en que hicieran un movimiento en falso para después atacar.

– Eres muy callado para ser hijo de un noble – la rubia frunció un poco el ceño – ¿No deberías llorar y gritar por tu libertad?

– El llorar y gritar ¿Servirá de algo?

– No, solo demostraría lo débil que eres – sonrió mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura y dirigía la mirada al peli-rosado – ¿No lo crees Luki?

– Efectivamente capitana – Luki le sonrió suavemente – este es un rehén un poco inusual

– Si, pero como dijo Oliver lo más seguro es en que nos den una buena fortuna por el – su rostro se oscureció un poco mientras seguía sonriendo – pero eso será después de que complete mi objetivo

– ¿Qué?

– Ya escuchaste afeminado – la mirada que tenía ella le hizo olvidar el insulto que le dijo – hasta que cumpla mi objetivo te regresare a tu isla más la recompensa por ti

Quería seguir hablando pero al ver que ella puso su mano en la empuñadura de la espada que tenía sabía que oponerse no le era una opción.

– Es bueno que entiendas – miro al peli-negro de ojos amarillos – Rei checa el golpe que le dio Meito a ver si no sufre una contusión ya que si muere por eso no nos va a servir – miro al castaño de ojos rojizos – y Meito vigílalo para que no se escape mientras es atendido

– ¡Si capitana! – el peli-negro y el castaño respondieron al unísono mientras hacían una reverencia.

– El resto de ustedes regresen a sus puestos – ella empezó a marcharse de su despacho – iré a mi camarote, avísenme cuando sea la hora de comer

– ¡Si capitana! – respondieron el resto mientras hacían una reverencia.

Cuando la rubia se marchó vio a la mayoría de los hombres salir de la oficina dejándolo solo con Meito y Rei. Sintió un fuerte agarre en su hombro mientras era obligado a caminar.

– No esperes a que te lleve cargando

Escucho las palabras de Meito mientras caminaba hacia la sala médica de Rei.

.

– Solo es un golpe del que se hará un moretón, nada serio – dijo Rei mientras volteaba al castaño – deberías de tener cuidado en como noqueas a las personas Meito – miro la jarra de cerveza que estaba sosteniendo el castaño – ¿De dónde sacaste la cerveza? No pasamos ni cerca de la cocina

El castaño solo se encogió de hombros mientras seguía bebiendo y el peli-negro dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio.

– Ammm… Rei ¿No? – dijo Len con duda.

– ¿Si? – dijo mientras el peli-negro fue a su escritorio y saco un ungüento.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

– Tienes que ganarte la confianza de la capitana para que podamos decirte

– ¿Y en dónde estamos?

– Mientras estabas inconsciente paramos en una isla inexplorada hasta donde sabemos, pero es abundante en agua fresca y vegetación – le aplico un poco de ese ungüento.

– ¿Ahí animales salvajes?

– Hay muchos cerdos salvajes pero nada que no podamos manejar

– Y… ¿Por qué su capitana es una chica de 14 años?

– Es… un poco personal, la misma capitana te lo tiene que decir

– ¿Y porque su barco es muy rápido a pesar de su tamaño y peso?

– Aprovechamos las fuertes corrientes de aire que facilitan nuestro viaje gracias a Kiyoteru

– ¿Y porque estas respondiendo a casi todas mis preguntas?

– Porque lo más probable es en que nunca regreses a casa… al menos no con vida

Se quedó callado ante las palabras de Rei. Si no fuera por el hecho de que no debería mostrar temor ante gente que no lo merece estaría entrando en pánico. El debió haberlo visto venir. Son piratas después de todo. La vida de los piratas siempre está en peligro y tienen que pelear para vivir.

El que la capitana sea una adolecente es un misterio para él, pero de lo que sí está seguro es en que el no regrese a casa sin perder la vida o una que otra extremidad.

– Ya esta

Escucho a Rei decir mientras se quitaba con un pañuelo los restos de la medicina que estaba en sus manos.

– Solo necesitas una noche de descanso y seria todo – guardo el frasco en uno de los cajones de su mueble – Bien, Meito regrésalo a su celda

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

– ¿En serio creíste que te daríamos tu propia habitación? – El doctor se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño – aunque te quedes aquí por un tiempo y seas un noble no significa que te daremos ciertos beneficios – lo miro firmemente – tienes que ganártelos, además, no confiamos mucho en ti así que…

– Hasta que te ganes la confianza de todos dormirás en tu celda

– ¡Meito yo quería decirlo! – Rei exclamo con enojo – *_hmp_* como sea, llévalo a la prisión antes de que la capitana se dé cuenta y se enoje

Y con eso siguió al castaño (que aún seguía bebiendo) hacia su celda, ya que no quiere ser arrastrado hasta haya.

Lo más probable es en que le arrancaría el brazo en el proceso.

.

– Ten

Len miro al hombre de la bufanda azul ofreciéndole un plato humeante de sopa y un vaso de agua. Habían pasado horas desde que fue devuelto a su celda y el de cabellos azules le ha traído un poco de comida del medio día y ahora la cena y si no mal recordaba, desde que lo vio por primera vez en su barco parecía un poco melancólico cuando estuvo atacando a los marinos y ahora estaba sonriendo.

– Gracias

Parecía alguien estúpido que podría ser engañado fácilmente, pero lo más seguro era en que también podría delatar lo que estaba haciendo y si fuera a mentir, solo podría engañar a una persona aún más estúpida que él.

Suspiro con decepción mientras agarraba el plato de sopa. Aunque no era extravagante como las comidas que solía comer antes al menos tenía buen sabor. Observo como el peli-azul se marchaba de la prisión dejándolo solo.

Debió escuchar a Nero cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Si no fuera por eso ahora estaría en casa comiendo una deliciosa carne.

Aunque le cueste caro tiene que largarse de ese barco. Y lo tendrá que hacer lo más rápido posible.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este breve capitulo, y si quieren saber el como Rin se hizo capitana tendrán que esperar un poco para eso. y voy a aclarar una cosa:**

**El Barco Cangrejero era conocido por ser uno de los mas grandes y pesados y era usado para llevar cargas pesadas y era frecuentemente asaltado por los piratas. **

**Quisiera agradecer a:**

**alejandra** **kagamine:** Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo en lo de mi examen :D gracias a kami-sama lo aprobé ^w^ hurra

**Y también quiero agradecer a Mekuto, RominaEster, alejandra kagamine (otra vez *yey*) y a paolamotamolina por los favoritos y a SamiiDaisuki junto con otros seguidores de esta historia :D se los agradesco mucho chicos :)**

**Les agradecería los reviews :D**


End file.
